


Whale //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [12]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: у чеён ремиссия.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Whale //chaennie//

**Author's Note:**

> первая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511457

у чеён ремиссия. китов гигантских нет совсем, только маленькие иногда заплывают пожелать спокойной ночи — чеён удивляется, как киты уменьшились так, но смотрит на похудевшую дженни и перестает удивляться. чеён все еще рисует много — дженни больше не дает измазанным листам разлетаться по комнате под порывами октября, бьющегося в приоткрытые окна. чеён рисует реже, но теперь точно знает, откуда появляются все новые и новые белоснежные клочки. чеён иногда рисует и на бумаге по-прежнему киты и дженни.

у дженни гигантская дыра в груди — она точно знает, что размером больше, чем сердце — все еще сквозит, пусто и холодно — но чеён рядом закрывает. дженни просыпается с чеён каждый день и вроде все как прежде, только чеён высматривает китов в чашках кофе — не расстраивается, не находя, но и не радуется — просто продолжает искать. они с дженни вместе рисуют — чеён чаще дженни, чем китов, а сама дженни только мажет листы абстрактно — на большее её просто не хватает. больше чеён рядом ей ничего не нужно.

дженни продолжает развешивать рисунки чеён на голубых (на два оттенка светлее синего) стенах — количество портретов дженни сравнивает счет с китами — это не может не радовать, но чеён здесь и рисунки-осколки тоже — собрать все воедино не получается никак.

у дженни в глазах невыплаканные фонтаны — в них диффузно смешиваются боль и радость, только радости меньше настолько, что можно пренебречь — дженни в жизни пренебрегает всем. кроме чеён, конечно же. дыра вместо сердца заполняется пустой надеждой и маленькими китами - плавают, царапая изнутри хвостами — хоть что-то, но от этого не легче.

— дженни, я по китам скучаю. — чеён говорит обыденно, отпивая кофе из любимой чашки и рассматривая рисунки, что дженни сделала — они из общей массы чеёниных выбиваются — темные и совсем непонятные — в чеёниных есть мечты и краски яркие, и даже у дженни на них глаза светятся, как раньше.

— сильно? — дженни не знает, что сказать — осторожно обнимает сзади и утыкается носом в плечо — слова не идут.  
— по тебе сильнее. — чеён замолкает и проводит кончиками пальцев по портрету дженни — дженни вокруг так много и внутри не меньше — но киты так манят — гигантские, красивые и дружелюбные.  
дженни хочет кричать, что они в ней тоже поселились, как часть чеён — пусть она только почувствует-поймет-услышит — но голос тихий и говорят о красках.

дженни не спит ночью — смотрит на чеён и запоминает, наслаждается, пока может — пока стены вокруг голубые, а за окном нет китов — есть только чеён. не розэ, а чеённи — её милая девочка, которую когда-то киты украли — но дженни смирилась уже, потому что бороться почти не получается.

дженни тянется к ноутбуку и бронирует два билета в Норвегию — розэ по китам скучает, а дженни скучает по своей чеён — будут смотреть на китов и друг на друга. смена обстановки пойдет им на пользу — так говорил доктор — дженни хочет воспоминаний больше, прежде чем чеён вернется в белые стены.

дженни откладывает ноутбук, наклоняется над чеён и выдыхает в волосы:  
— ты мне нравишься, чеён-розэ. (немного больше, чем просто «я люблю тебя»)


End file.
